This invention relates to a valve assembly and more particularly to a float controlled valve assembly having a siphon breaker.
This invention is an improvement over the inventions disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,176,707 and 3,270,770.
It is highly desirable and in certain localities, mandatory by law to make provision to prevent siphoning of liquid from a receptacle such as a watering tank or trough back through the lines delivering the liquid such as water to the tank.
Siphoning is prevented by forming a vent between the point at which liquid is delivered and the maximum water level of the receptacle which normally is defined by an overflow pipe. My prior patents provided such vents, but it is possible for the float controlled valve assemblies to be improperly or carelessly installed so that the vents are located below the overflow level of the tank making them ineffective to break any siphoning action which might occur through the delivery line.
The location of the vacuum or siphon breaking means above the height of the maximum water line, requires locating the valve remotely from the float actuating the valve and which must necessarily be immersed in the water. This creates problems of valve actuation which must be simply and economically solved.